


Two Little Pigs

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, School Plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: The schools drama department is putting on a production of the three little pigs, Marcus and Jane audition.or"You...Rio.. are going to read lines from an elementary school play?"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Two Little Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. I'm not exactly sure what this is, but I was watching my nieces play and I kept imagining what it would be like if Good Girls did one... and this came out haha.
> 
> This mentions my Halloween fic 'you're everything a big bad wolf could want" so it can be read as a follow up or a stand alone... either way I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I don't own any characters/show and any similarities to other stories is coincidental.

It was four weeks after the Halloween party, and two thousand dollars had been raised from various fundraisers. All the money went towards the music, art and drama departments. The extra funds now allowed them to go ahead with the three little pigs play at the school, and both Jane and Marcus planned on auditioning. Beth volunteered to be committee lead, after all sewing was one of her favorite pastimes, and it would also give her more mommy-daughter time if Jane got cast.

_ "Yo mama, where's the keys?". _

_ "To the storage locker?, by the door" she replied, only to see him shake his head in return. Annie was watching with amusement from the couch, she was still bringing up their having sex at the school every chance she could, refusing to let them live it down. _

_ "Nah, the van. I'll get the kids, while you.. do that". _

_ He gestured to the table where she had rolls upon rolls of pink fabric. She was making the little pigs ensemble, all pink pants, shirts and cute little ears that were already ordered. _

_ "Thank you, thank you... they’re also by the door" she laughed, as he bent down placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Bringing her hand up to cup his jaw, she gave a few quick kisses of her own, which brought a small smile to his face. _

_ "Ooooh love birds". _

_ "Don't like her" he mumbled, walking out the door, keys in hand. She knew it was a lie, he had a soft spot for the girls whether he'd admit it or not, it just wasn't as big as his one for Beth. _

It was a little after four when Beth heard the van pull into the driveway, followed by the sound of footsteps racing through the Kitchen. Annie was now sound asleep on the couch and she hoped they wouldn't wake her, she finally had some peace and quiet. Ruby had called to let her know Annie was on a spy mission, texting her every minor detail that happened while she was at the police benefit. It didn't shock her, not in the slightest, her sister wasn't great at being subtle — it might’ve been hereditary. 

"No runnin, you got homework.. you too Pop" Rio called out, and only Marcus listened to him, slowing down to almost a complete stop. The other kids were waiting at the top of the stairs, she should've known they’d be bad influences.

"Were they good? Kenny has a tendency to pick fights with the younger ones".

"Fine. Marcus and Jane got their roles, told em I'd run lines with em".

She stopped in the middle of a stitch, holding a partially sewed pant leg in her hand. Had she heard him right? He was going to run lines with the kids? She was glad Annie was asleep, because if she was awake, it would have been added to the list of moments to bring up time and time again.

"You.. Rio... are going to read lines from an elementary school play?".

"Oh we both know I'm good at bein the wolf. Had you lettin me in your house all night".

Beth flushed, she knew exactly what he was alluding to. It started in the school bathroom at the Halloween party, then her shower once they got home, and they ended in her bed — a couple times. It's not like anyone could blame her, if they were alone with him for even a few seconds, they'd be drawn to him too. He was charismatic, confident and a great listener, although Ruby believed that one was solely for Beth.

"That's..entirely different".

_ He was good with the kids, and the more he was around them, the closer they bonded. She couldn't have imagined this being her future, not when he had threatened to kill them three days after meeting them, yet here they were, and there was no place else she'd rather be. Rio would swing by on the weekends and help Kenny with math and football, play catch with Danny, he even participated in a tea party with Emma and Jane. Then you had Marcus, and no one could question that man’s love for his son. _

_ "Is this a family thing? Do I have to call him brother?" Annie questioned, watching Rio kick a soccer ball around with the five kids. They had split into two teams of three, Emma demanded Rio be a part of her team despite Marcus's refusal. He somehow defused the situation, offering to switch spots with Kenny after the first goal. _

_ Danny was the first to score a point, the youngsters jumped up and down, even throwing taunts in the other teams direction. For some reason that's when Annie's question came back to her, the quip about calling him brother, and she remembered that already happened. It was back when they tried to give his money back, the feds started sniffing around and they chickened out. It didn't faze him back then, she's sure he wouldn't mind it now. _

_ "You already have... called him brother" Beth reminded, watching as Annie quickly ran through their crime timeline in her head, noticing the ah-ha moment when it hit her. _

_ "Okay, but that wasn't an invite for you to fuck him, but here we are". _

Jane and Marcus finished their spelling homework and made their way downstairs, their small scripts in hand. Rio pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, assuming it was a parent copy the teachers always had available, she tried not to think too much about him only grabbing one.

"I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down Pop, whatcha say?".

"Daddy that's not the words" Marcus giggled, pulling Rio's paper from his hand to show him, Jane started laughing as well, waving her sheet in the air. 

"Ah it's not? Whatchu got lil mama?".

He looked at hers and then Marcus's, putting on a show of hums and rubbed the back of his neck, before switching their scripts around. Beth breathed out a laugh, resting her forearms on the counter to further observe as he got back into character. 

He gave off a wheezing huff, putting on a Grammy performance if she's ever seen one, showing how hard it would be to blow over a brick house. 

"Not by the hair of my chin.. chin".

"Chinny" Rio assisted, giving Marcus a small nod to try the word out again.

"My chinny, chin.. chin" Marcus got out, smile on his face once he successfully got the word right. And god, it shouldn't be normal for Beth to want him so badly when he was in dad mode, or gang leader mode — any mode really, this was why AA meetings were created. 

It was Jane's turn to read, Rio repeated his line and his huff of air and she was able to sound out the words, probably with assistance from earlier. 

"Ok little piggies, go wash up for dinner and grab the others" Beth yelled out, pulling the tray from the oven. Rio gathered the papers as the kids ran from the table, rushing up the stairs to pull the older kids from the Xbox. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as he pushed the chairs in one at a time, and then dropped the scripts on her craft desk.

"What?".

"Nothing..you're just cute" she bit her lip, and quickly opened up the drawer, switching her focus to finding silverware. And right, she had to wake Annie up for dinner too.

-

It was the day of the performance, Beth had invited Dean, only to be told he had a hot tub conference and sadly couldn't make it. She told him she would take tons of pictures and videos, and would send them to him once it was over. That made him feel a little better about missing it, they were still doing the co parenting thing, and were doing surprisingly well at it. The only exception was Rio, that was still a bit of a sore spot for Dean, and once he realized that Beth had no intention of quitting crime or her partner, the hatred grew.

_ They actually had a minor run in with Dean at the Halloween party, and when she says minor, she means from afar, with no words spoken. The moment he saw her walk in with Rio, he tucked his tail between his legs (literally, he was the lion from Oz, but with the crown so the single moms wouldn't think he was cowardly). Rio offered to show he was, saying he didn't need his gun to strike fear in him, plus he had it coming for taking her kids. Beth waved him off, that wasn't necessary, she didn't care about what he was doing or even if he was still at the party. _

"Aight, phones charged and ears are on, ready?".

"Yeah, should I bring wipes for after?..the paint" she clarified, after his eyebrow arched in confusion. They had black paint on their noses, the same kind she had used for his wolf costume. He flinched when she pulled out the marker, it wasn't that bad for him, she actually believed he forgot about it halfway through the night.

_ "It's not for you, pigs do have noses.. although..". _

_ "Nah, maybe next year". _

_ If he thought she didn't immediately find October 31st, 2020 in her calendar, and enter an event called find Rio a costume that requires a painted nose, he didn't know her like he thought he did. _

The kids filed down: Kenny with his new cell phone in hand, Danny and Emma trying to race past him, followed by Jane and Marcus. They looked cute in their pig ears, dotted noses and curly tails on the back of their all pink ensemble. Long hours were spent perfecting the placement of the tails, and it didn't help one woman on the committee kept sewing them to the front. Beth kept telling her to follow the tag, that it would give her the side it needed placed, but no matter how many times she explained, the woman couldn't comprehend it.

"Line up, gotta send this to gram" Rio said, opening up his camera app. Beth initially thought he meant just Marcus, but when the other kids started to move away, he asked where they were going. He directed the taller kids to the back, and the two short little pigs front and center. There may have been tears in her eyes, it had been so long since she had cried because she was happy, she had started to forget what it felt like.

They piled into her van, the kids in the back and Rio in the driver's seat, which was a sight she'd never get tired of seeing. Kenny played the role of wolf on the way over, running the lines one last time before the performance, even trying his hardest to mimic the puffs Rio did earlier in the day.

"Keep it up lil man, you'll get the houses" he joked, and she wondered if this was his version of bad dad jokes, but it got the kids to laugh. She didn't expect Kenny to get along with Rio as well as he did, he was Dean's twin after all. 

They pulled into the lot, lucky enough to find one in the second row. The kids hurried out, waiting by the side for them to exit, waiving as some of their friends walked by with their parents. Marcus held onto Rio's hand as they walked inside, the older kids leading the way to the auditorium. They didn't see a row with five open seats together, so Rio offered to sit by himself. 

"You're not sitting alone, we came here as a fam..together, we're going to sit together" Beth said, catching her slip, although she wasn't sure she was fast enough. She looked around and saw the row he had his eye on. It had four open seats next to a woman, then on her left was another. Using her superpower of persuasion, Beth wanted to see if she could convince her to slide over a bit.

"Hi, are you alone?" Beth asked, fully aware of how strange of a question that was to ask a stranger, but when the woman nodded, she continued, "would it be possible for you to move over a chair? You see, we came together".

She gestured between her and Rio, then to the remaining three kids. The woman seemed not to mind, grabbing her bag from the floor and slid all the way to the end of the row. That was easier than she expected, she was fully prepared for a mini argument.

"Kids have a seat, it'll be starting soon".

"Can I play on your phone?" Danny asked, tugging on Rio's arm. He didn't even question it, instead opening up candy crush and handed over his personal phone. It was maybe three minutes before Danny started laughing.

"What's funny? I wanna know" Emma exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, and moved to stand in front of her brother.

"It's mommy".

That really got Beth's attention, so she went to take a peek, only to be blocked with Rio's arm as he tried to take it back, but Danny was on her side. He pulled away, and ran to show her, she may have stuck her tongue out in victory.

"Its you mom" it turned out that Danny had been looking through his pictures, right beside one of Marcus during a little league game was Beth, she was adding tabs to her inventory binder. She remembered that day, but had no idea he had snapped a picture, let alone kept it.

Her hair was disheveled, her sweater was hanging halfway off her shoulder, and she had her reading glasses on. What prompted him to want to savor that moment?.

"Honey let's give Rio his phone back okay? you can use mine".

They sat in silence until the drama teacher came out, letting family and friends know the show will be starting in five minutes. He leaned over, giving her a gentle nudge to the arm.

"You looked nice, if you wonderin".

She smiled, turning her head back to the stage, knowing that just made it more obvious that she was. He looked great during a lot of their meetings, she didn't know they were at that stage in their relationship, if so, she would've snapped one of him in his maroon button up last weekend.

The three house props were dragged onto the stage, the students who were acting as trees were next, followed by the wolf and pigs.

Jane took her spot in the first house, while Marcus walked into the last house, both giving a small wave to their family before their lines started. Emma waved back using both her arms, and she could tell Kenny was taking pictures of both to send to Dean, she would hear about that later, but that was fine because it was cute.

"Little pig, let me in" the wolf chanted, the little boy stomping his foot to add emphasis to the demand.

"No, not by the hair of my chinny chin chin".

Beth smiled, glancing from the stage to her phone, ensuring she wasn't cutting anything off. The wolf huffed, and a fan started to blow, shaking the cardboard prop on stage. Taking the side of the board in her hand, Jane laid on the floor, indicating her house was blown down.

The second kid went and repeated the same routine, lying on the ground right beside her youngest. The first two pigs ran behind the third house during a brief intermission, standing right behind Marcus as if for protection. The wolf made his way to the brick house and Beth zoomed into that portion of the stage. 

"Little pig, little pig, let me in".

"No, not by the hair of my chinny chin chin".

That's the moment Beth noticed Rio was also recording them, she had heard a muffled "good job pop" slip from his lips, when Marcus successfully got out the word he practiced the most.

The wolf huffed and puffed to no avail, even with the theatrical fan assistance. The brick house was still standing, the three students started dancing behind the window, the sprinkler appeared to be the hit of the market, while singing about not being afraid of the big bad wolf.

The kid playing the wolf ran off stage, heading back to the prep area, indicating the show was over. The trees stepped forward taking their bows, followed by the wolf coming back on stage, then finally the three little pigs.

The crowd stood up for a standing ovation, and she tried to record while clapping, only to create a very shaky masterpiece. As the kids took a couple group pictures for the school's newsletter, Kenny made his way to the front, squeezing between a couple PTA moms to get his own. 

"Beth.. Beth Boland I thought that was you" the new head of the PTA said, weaving her way through the crowd towards her, "is Dean not here? I saw you were with... him".

She saw how Jeanie pointed at Rio, who was now standing with the other two kids by Kenny, waiting for Marcus and Jane to step off stage. It all came back to her now, Dean's words from the Halloween party, about how she thought they were still together, that's why he had gotten the delayed invite.

"We're divorced actually. I'm with Rio, or as you said...him. He's amazing".

Yes, Beth would defend him to anyone and everyone if need be. He was an incredible dad, smart businessman and from what she could tell since the shooting, the best life partner she could've hoped for.

"Yo, you ready mama? Kids getting sleepy".

"Yea, uh... bye Jeanie" she said her goodbyes, not necessarily genuine, but she didn't care. She was no longer PTA Beth who fell in line; she was now the boss bitch Beth who broke all the rules. Making a show, and not caring who saw it, Beth interlaced her hand with his. She didn't want their pity because Dean cheated, because she didn't need it, she had ended up with Rio and that was more than worth it.

They made their way through the dark parking lot, following the one rule, hold each others hands so they don't get lost. Emma had reminded them they learned that in school. Once inside the van, they repeated their lines again, because they had so much fun.

"You two were the best piggies" Beth praised, passing her phone back so they could re watch their performance. They were halfway home before she heard a soft thud from the backseat, seeing her phone had slipped out of Jane's hand, she couldn't reach it so it’d have to wait until they got home to grab it.

After about ten minutes they pulled back into the driveway, trying to silently form a plan to get the five kids out and into the house.

Rio managed to get Marcus and Jane out of the car, while Beth got Danny and Emma, stirring awake Kenny in the process. They got the kids to their rooms, Marcus ended up sharing the bunk bed in Danny's room. 

He followed her into the kitchen where she offered to put the tea kettle on the stove, he declined, it was already late. He did however want to circle back to her comment from earlier, when she was talking to the random woman about seats.

"So we family?".

"Huh?" she played coy, so he had heard her slip, it was only a one in fifty chance he hadn't.

Rio shook his head, he wasn't falling for the act, he knew her too well. So he stepped forward, back into her space, moving a stray piece of hair from her face. Being that close to him, it was more calming than intimidating, and no matter how many times she tried to explain the feeling it brought, it couldn't be summed up in words.

"I mean, it's not a lie right? you're always here..".

Then he kissed her, his hands dropping to her hips, deepening it with each move he made to bring her closer to himself. Retiring to her bedroom, they silently promised to keep the noise down, both knowing exactly what was going to happen once the door closed.

That promise didn't last long as his tongue flicked across her nipple, releasing a soft whimper. She had tried to move her hand from his shoulder to her mouth, to muffle the sound, but was several seconds too late.

"Ma...thought you could be quiet".

He didn't wait for her to answer, instead he slid down the bed, settling between her legs, and brushed her panties off to the side.

"You should...ah, fuck me" there went another, as his tongue ran across her clit.

He was making good on his promise from the Halloween party. Her hands found the back of his head, running her fingers over his short hair, encouraging him to continue as she bit her lip. She started to move beneath him the closer she got, withdrawing his fingers from her, he moved his hands up to her hips, preventing her from doing so. Her back arched off the mattress, biting her own forearm she tried to muffle a particularly loud moan, not that it helped in any way. Rio still heard it, letting out a chuckle against her inner thigh. She didn’t wait for herself to regain her breath, instead pulling on his shirt, bringing him back up towards her to give a kiss of her own. 

-

They were cuddled up in their pajamas, Rio had left a couple spares in her top drawer. That’s when she realized their relationship had changed from casual to serious. He had emptied a drawer at his new place, bought her a red toothbrush for the master bathroom and added a couple hangers in his closet for her dresses. Since he was open to the change, she did the same, giving him the top drawer of her dresser, she could barely reach it anyways. 

"Kids did good today".

"Yea, must been your coaching.. being the wolf expert and all" she joked, tilting her head up just enough to place a kiss on his neck.

She woke early, six in the morning to be specific, and decided the kids earned blueberry pancakes. She started mixing the ingredients, adding the berries from the refrigerator, when her phone dinged. It was a message from Dean, simply telling her to call him, so she did. "Did you get all the pictures from Kenny?" Beth asked, cutting the pancakes in half for Danny. She still didn't quite understand why he couldn't eat them whole, the rest of the kids preferred them that way.

He hummed, and that wasn't typical Dean, usually people would have trouble shutting him up.

"What.. what is going on with you?".

"Oh like you don't know" he accused, and she really had no idea. Kenny had told her in the van that he sent the pictures and videos to Dean, that way he could watch Jane's breakout performance. Was he really that upset about the couple seconds of Marcus?.

"I have no idea. He was in the play and the kids are friends, of course Kenny put him in the shot. Don't be a child Dean".

It was now pushing seven in the morning, she didn’t want to pick a fight with him, especially not a fight over something she didn't even know. He was given an invite, she wanted him to tag along, sure it would've been awkward, but they would've figured something out. He had to work, that's what he told her anyways, what was she supposed to do.. not go?

"Child?" he sputtered, slight anger in his voice, "you're going to call me a child? You're the one who snuck in a picture of you and that criminal... in my kitchen".

She ignored the last line, it was her kitchen, she was paying the mortgage. Beth still had no idea what he was talking about, so she went straight to the source, picking up Kenny's phone from the charger and looked through his albums. 

Right after the pictures and videos from the play, and before a selfie he took with a pork chop — she'd have to unpack that later, was a picture of her and Rio in the kitchen. By the looks of it, it was when he was in the process of brushing her hair out of her face, she thought Kenny was in his room that whole time.

"Hello? Bethie?".

Right, Dean. "I had no idea he took it, I'll talk to him. I'm not sorry though, he's an important part of my life".

She waited for the kids to come downstairs, their blueberry pancakes were waiting for them, a hot cup a tea ready for Rio. When Kenny sat down, she made her way over to his chair, sliding the phone toward his hand.

"You sent _ all _ the pictures to your dad".

"I wanted him to know you were happy again, like he is with Cindy".

Beth had no idea who Cindy was, but that was no longer her problem. She quickly ruffled Kenny’s hair and tossed him an extra pancake, maybe he was less like Dean then she thought. She took a seat at the table, pouring herself a small cup of coffee, and listened to the random conversations he was having with the kids and it was true — Rio and the five kids did make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with a title for this was harder than I imagined- I can't wait to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading!
> 
> SEASON 3 is only 98 days away I can't wait!!!


End file.
